Thoughts Of The Other
by PirateEyedSwan
Summary: The thoughts of both Lucifer and Chloe from episodes 2x11-2x12. Will update after 2x13. I don't own Lucifer or the characters they belong to fox.
1. Chapter 1

**2x11**

 _ **Lucifer**_

She's kissing me. My angle, my light is really kissing me. This is not a dream. I never thought this day would come. I never though i'd be feeling these sensations I have never felt before till now. Her lips taste of the sweetest honey and I want to devour them. They are so soft like the feathers that used to line my wings. How I have breathed till now, ill never know. I don't want this to end. I want more and more. She's like a drug, an affliction that I don't ever want to cure. Is this what it means to fall in love. I think i've loved her since the first time I saw her. I just didn't know it. My heart has never felt this full and alive for as long as I can remember. She burns me where she touches. But its a burn thats arousing. Nothing like the fires in the depts of hell. Her smell assaults my nose and I commit it to memory. She smells like sunshine on a cool summers day. Her hands sneak up to hold my face and I can feel the electricity course though me from her mere touch. My hands come to rest on her hips to hold her close. The only thing I can think of is her. Trying to focus on anything else proves futile. She's in my brain like a disease and thats where she'll stay. I'll do anything to protect her and Trixie. Anything.

 _ **Chloe**_

Omg I'm kissing him. Lucifer, the supposed sex demon from hell. How the hell did this happen. When did these feelings arise. If I'm being honest with myself, they arose a while ago. I don't have a specific place nor time but I know after everything that happened with Malcolm, things began to change. He's become kinder, more considerate. I know deep down that he adores Trixie, he just won't admit it. I never thought I would ever meet someone like him. After Dan well I just didn't think it was possible. He's the best things thats happened to me. Behind the masks he wears is a good person, with a good heart and my best friend. I hope one day the scars of the past will fade away for him as I know mine will too. His lips tastes like burnt cinnamon. I never though I would like kissing someone who smokes but I find that the burnt flavour of his lips is intoxicating. I could kiss them all day. His arms come to land on my hips and he holds me close. I can feel the tingles coursing through my body. I've never felt this alive since Dan. If this is what I feel now, then how good will the sex be. I shouldn't be thinking this shame on me. Oh what the hell I'm only human. He smells divine, like all things good and bad and everything in between. There's no words to describe it. He's good too. Even if I took him by surprise, he was quick to respond. What he's doing with those lips is sinful even if it is a casual kiss. Nothing like the old school teenage make out kisses. He know's what he's doing and how to make me weak at the knee's. He's become a constant on my mind and I don't want him to ever leave. I'll always protect him, my partner, always.

 **2x12**

 **Lucifer**

He sacred me. I had never felt so helpless in my life. Not since Trixie was kidnapped anyway. I don't know why I let him go for that brief moment but he told me to trust him. I do, not matter how insane a situation seems all he has to do is say trust me and I know in my soul that its the right move. I knew he would save those kids. He's always saving people. Not much of a devil if you ask me. More like a saviour. Well he's saved me enough times thats for sure. When I saw that he was alright I hugged him with all my might and he asked if it was real. The silly man of course I meant it and I told him so. I want to try with him, my best friend. I'd never felt so safe in anyones arms but his. He's like a big barrier that protects me from the evil we have to face everyday. If someone had told me at the start that I would fall for Lucifer Morningstar I would have shot them in both legs and have them committed. Its funny how things change over time. People you once knew become strangers and strangers come to mean everything to you. Fate works in mysterious ways and I could never be more grateful that I he found me and I found him.

 ** _Chloe_**

The look on her face pierced my heart. She looked so scared and it was all for me. I never though a human could captivate me so. Im the devil for pete's sake, but somehow she slipped her way into my heart. She's the most beautiful creature I had ever seen when she stood there starring into my eyes for reassurance. She;s the strongest person I know. She doesn't give up and she never takes the easy way out. She has the kindest heart and cares about everything and everyone. She's a good mother, Trixie is lucky to have her as a mother. A better mother than my own. She had placed her forehead on mine and I was the most sincere gesture anyone has ever shown me in forever. She makes me feel all warm inside. I asked her if it was real, my own doubt getting the better of me. She just smiled the brightest smile and nodded her head. I was so happy. I had never known joy like this before. She makes me feel worthy, when before I didn't think I was. I never thought of myself as ever being lucky. But since she came into my life I'm starting to think that luck is possible. Im glad I found her that night.


	2. The Pain Of Thoughts

**2x13**

 _ **Chloe**_

He saved me again. He always does, I never doubt that. He looked so worried when I woke up in the hospital after I fainted. I wish I could have eased his fear. I never wanted to put him in that position. The position of watching me die and not being able to do anything. If the situation was reversed I don't know what I would do. I was so happy to have this sickness out of the way. I really wanted to get us back on track and actually have a proper talk, but I guess things change. I went to Lux to see him after he didn't answer my somewhat 300 plus calls. What I found broke my heart. He was gone. Just gone. No goodbyes, no explanations. Just gone. How could he just leave after everything? Did I do something wrong? I'm I that bad to be around that he had no choice but to leave? I don't even know where he went or if he's ok. Im so worried. I don't want him to get hurt as he has hurt me. What am I going to do without my partner. How do I move on from this? He has been a constant in my life for the past year. Not just my life but Trixie's as well. How do I tell her one of her favourite people has gone? Do I even want to find him? I don't know if I could ever forgive him if he ever comes back. I fell for him slowly but at all at once too. He's broken me and I don't know how to fix it.

 _ **Lucifer**_

I did what I had to, to save her. My chloe. I don't even know if I can call her that. Not when father has had a hand in all of this. He put her in my path. How do I even know her feelings are genuine? Father could have just programmed her to fall for me. Im the idiot who fell for it all. I thought I could get a chance to be happy but i've slowly learnt that thats never going to happen to me. Not when that narcissistic jackass still lives. I have to leave. I can't look at her everyday and think it's all a trick. It hurts to much. I never asked for any of this. I find myself wishing I had never crossed paths with her. But its a wish I even know is half true. My life has become better since she entered it and i've learnt so much from her. But her love has been a lie. So I must go and recover and I'll come back with my barriers higher then ever before this time. I will not have them broken again. I will not be vulnerable again. Never again will I fall for the lies and manipulation created by my father and mother as well. I will not have my heart broken again. If its suffering father wants then thats what he will get. These humans won't know what hit them.


End file.
